Something Big
by Emmett
Summary: (Full Summary Inside) Two daughters of Dumbledore, Two seventeen year old boys, and a very jelous Hermione.


**Something Big**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: Jazzy and Melody are Dumbledore's daughters. They are both in their seventh year, and so is Harry and Ron. When Harry and Ron fall for Dumbledore's daughters and they make a big move, what will happen when Hermione get's jelous?(Rated R in later chapters)**

**Author's Note: The story begins as Dumbledore makes his speech before the beginning of the year feast.**

"Welcome everyone!" said Dumbledore, standing up at the Staff Table. "I am sure that everyone had a good summer this year." ("Yah Right" mumbled Harry) "Now, I have good news. My two daughters Jazzy and Melody will be attending Hogwarts this year. They are in their seventh year, and will be in Gryffindor."

Silence followed Dumbledore's speech. A sudden wave of loud whispers swept over the hall. "Now then, I now know that you are glad of this, so, let the feast begin" Dumbledore sat down, and Harry raised his eyebrows. "Wow, I never knew Dumbledor had daughters" he said, grabbing a smoked chicken leg.

"I hope their cute" muttered Ron, loading his plate with four of everything that he could reach.

"Ron, Honestly!" said Hermione, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "What?" Ron said, confusion spreding over his face. "Nevermind" she muttered, stabbing a slab of turkey on her plate.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a loooonnnngggg year.

After everyone had their share of food, it was time to go up to thier common rooms. "What's the password?" whispered Harry, looking at Hermione and Ron. Hermione sighed in frustration. "It's Gryffinwing" she said. The portrait swung open and they went inside.

However, what they saw was not what they where expecting.

Two girls sat on the red and gold beanbag chairs by the fire, chatting to each other happily. The first one had long silver hair reaching to about her waist, with bright blue eyes and a bunch of freckles across her nose and cheeks. The other girl had strawberry blond hair reaching her shoulders with dark green eyes and a dazzling smile.

"I bet that's Dumbledore's daughter's" said Hermione.

Ron glanced at Harry and smiled. Harry knew that Ron liked the girl's looks. Well, so did he.

Harry walked over to the blonde haired girl and sat down beside her. "Hey" he said.

The girl looked at him, glance at his chest, and smiled back. "Hello. My name is Melody. What's yours?" she asked him.

"Harry Potter" he answered.

"THE Harry Potter? Oh, I've heard so much about you. Daddy says your the greatest" Melody gushed, leaning over to Harry and holding his hand.

"Um...thanks" Harry said uncertanly.He glanced over to Ron to see that he was busily talking to Jazzy, an arm around her shoulder. However, he could also see Hermione standing by the portrait hole, her eyebrows a straight line on her forehead with her eyes barly slits. _Woah. Looks like someone's jelous _Thought Harry.He then returned his attention back to Melody.

" So, do you think you could show me around the castle?" asked Melody, inching closer to Harry.

"Um....sure. I can do it with you right now if you like" he answered.

Melody giggled and held his arm, dragging him upwards and to the portrait hole.

"THAT, would be great" she said, smiling and pulling him closer to her so that they where walking with thier shoulders rubbing together.

So, through the castle they went. Melody asked some questions and giggled when Harry told her jokes and funny encounters.

_Well, Melody isn't half that bad _Harry thought, looking down at Melody who was gazing at him adoringly.

Harry agreed with his thought even more when Melody kissed him on the cheek when he escorted her to the foot of the stairs.

He himself felt tired too, so he walked slowly up the stairs to the boys dorm and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile.....

Ron sat staring at Jazzy like she was an angel. Mind you, in his mind she was. He loved the way the fire's light fell on her long hair.

"I'm feeling tired Ron, can you take me to my bed?" Jazzy asked sleepily.

Ron glanced at the clock. It read 12:00 am. No wonder she was tired.

"Sure, anything for you" Ron said, picking Jazzy up in a bride style and carried her to the stairs. He then kissed her forehead and put her back on the ground. 'Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight" Jazzy answered, blowing Ron a kiss and a wink before walking up the stairs.

"Boy, am I going to sleep well tonight" Ron said to himself, walking up the stairs leading to the boys dorm and falling into a peacefull sleep.

Hermione, who was watching this, scowled at the couple before heading to bed herself.

_Stupid Jazzy, stealing my Ron away from me. Well, I'll show her. I'll show her that I can be better than her in every way._ She thought, smiling in a smug way to herself before falling asleep.


End file.
